Converted
by Lz25
Summary: Brian is on his way home to see Jillian and what happens will shock him to his core. What will do to find love and move on?


**Converted**

It was a warm, sunny summer day in Quahog and a long day of attempted writing. I was on my home to see Jillian, we've been dating for over a year now, and we live together in an apartment. The thought of seeing Jillian after a long day, lifted the day's stress right off my shoulders. Parking in front of the apartment, I got out of the car and grabbed some bags full of various liquors for our "special night".

Putting the bags down, I pulled out my keys to unlock the door. After unlocking the door I pushed it open and picked up the bags. Walking into the apartment I said while the bags on the kitchen counter, "Jillian! I'm home!"And she didn't reply nor did I hear running down the hall as she usually did when I came home. She is probably just sleeping as I put my keys down and walked down the hallway.

Finally, I reached our bedroom door and opened it slightly and slowly so I wouldn't disturb her. As I opened the door I said, "Jillian? Jillian, are you asleep?" No reply but I could hear snoring. Snoring? Wait, Jillian doesn't snore, unless I just never noticed it before. Curious I walked into our bedroom and I nearly suffered a heart attack, from what I saw! In my own fucking bed, my Jillian was sleeping with another guy! My sense of self-control snapped, as I walked over to our safe. I punched in the combination quietly. Opening the safe I pulled out a .357 Magnum revolver and went near the doorway.

Raising the revolver, I turned on the lights and yelled so the heavens could hear me, "Get the fuck up you filthy slut!"

Jillian fell out of the bed with the blanket wrapped around her leaving the man's naked body on full display. She looked up as the man was waking up and said, "Brian?"

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked as the man was now fully awake and was trying to sneak out. I fired my first of six shots, and the bullet barley missed his noise. He froze and closed his eyes waiting for the second of the six shots to be fired.

At that moment I felt the urge to pull the trigger for the second time, however, not wanting to go to jail. I turned the gun to Jillian and said, "Get the fuck out! I have to discuss something with my soon to be ex-girlfriend! Now, go and if I ever see your again I will make sure you will regret the day you were born!" The man picked up all of his clothes and ran out the bedroom door and down the hall. I heard the front door open and then close. Now I was all alone with five shots left and a frightened Jillian cowering in the blanket.

"Now, I have five fucking shots left in this revolver. And if you don't want one to be in your fucking skull, you better tell me what the fuck I just saw in my own apartment."

"Brian, please believe me, it was a mistake!"

"Of course, you dumb fucking blonde, it was a fucking mistake! I mean really were you going to me it was the best thing you've ever fucked in your life! Now, I want a real answer or otherwise." I fired the second shot and went over her head shattering the lamp on the nightstand behind her. "Otherwise the next one is for you!"

"Brian, he was an old boyfriend from high school! He took advantage of my old feelings for him! I wasn't thinking!" I fired the third shot into the ceiling and yelled,

"Well, no fucking duh you dumbass, clearly you weren't thinking! Today, was supposed to be our one year anniversary and instead I come home to this shit!"

"Brian I…" I fired the three remaining shots near her feet causing her to cry even more and cower in fear.

"I fired those last three shots because I know I can't take anymore of your bullshit. So, here is what's going to happen. You're going to get dressed and leave, taking only what you need. If, I ever see you sluty, ungrateful, and un-loyal ass again, I'll finish what I wanted to do so badly. Now, get out!" She got dressed and didn't even pack anything. She was so afraid for her life she just left everything behind.

She drove off and now I was again for the millionth time in my life, alone. I gathered all of her belongings and threw them into the trash. I payed off my rent and told the landlord I was leaving. With my stuff together and my debts paid off, I left for the Griffin house. When I got there I explained everything to them and they welcomed me back with open arms. To end my thought of Jillian I went to a bar on the west side of town. I place I don't normally go, why? Because it's the gay district, however, my gay cousin, Jasper now lives in the district. He is always the one a go to in this times, and we've always been there for each other.

Before I left, I texted him to meet me here and I entered the bar and sat down waiting. A server came over to me and said, "Hello! Welcome, to Fast Freddy's Grill and Bar! What, would you like to drink tonight?"

"Nothing right now thanks I'm waiting for somebody else." I replied.

"Okay big boy you just let me know when you're ready." He said winking and walking away. I rolled my eyes and began to wait impatiently for Jasper. Finally, here walked in and sat down across from me. While he sat down and said, "Shit! You look awful!"

"Thanks, that makes me feel a whole lot better Jasper."

"Look Brian, I know why you asked me here, it's because of Jillian isn't?"

"Yes, it is about her."

"What happened?"

"I caught her cheating on me, with another man, Jasper."

"OMG! Brian that's awful!"

"It is and unlike any other relationship I've ever had, it's usually been my own damn fault. But, this time I had someone cheat on me and I feel so angry! So, now I'm going to drown my sours in alcohol."

"Wait, Brian! That's not how you should deal with your problems! You need to move on and find someone else!"

"How would you know Jasper? You've never been in my position before!"

"Actually, I have been in your position before, just recently actually."

"What?"

"Yes, Ricardo cheated on me and broke my heart, but I moved on by finding someone else. Turning to booze never lasts long and always ends in disaster."

"Are you still with this someone?"

"No, why Brian? Are you making me that someone else to help you move on?"

"What! No! I would never make you that someone else!"

"Are you saying I'm not good enough for you Brian?"

"No! That's not what I meant!"

"It's okay Brian I know that I'm just messing with you! But, how would know? You've never had a relationship with a guy before."

"Nor do I intend to."

"Brian, look at the facts of life, every relationship we've ever had with women has ended up in disaster."

"What does that have to with anything?"

"Everything! Your longest relationship was with Jillian, but she cheated on you. My longest relationship was with Ricardo, married for eight years Brian! We had so much fun together, but that's done and over with."

"Look Jasper I know my track record with women isn't solid, but I can never do it with a guy."

"Brian, look you've dated all the women in this town! You've never had any real success with them! Now, look I'm offering you a one-night stand thing so you can move on or a relationship if you want."

"Jasper, I just can't! I mean its weird doing it with a guy."

"It's actually better, because since our bodies are the same we know how to pleasure each other. And, if you're worrying about bottoming don't worry. I like to be thoroughly fucked."

"Jasper, even so I…"

"Brian, please just fuck me so hard that I beg to keep fucking me." I gulped as Jasper moved to sit next to me and his hand trialed down into my fur. "I can feel your hard dick now don't you want my mouth around your dick. Then, stick your wet dick into my tight ass and fuck me like the dog whore I am." I felt so horny, I couldn't say no to him.

"Fine, let's go to your place and get this over with."

"Good my ass is waiting." We left the bar and drove to Jasper's apartment. I got there first and went inside. Jasper walked in and closed the door. We went to his room and I stood there, waiting for him to make the next move. Jasper closed the bedroom door behind him. He turned and brought his lips to mine. At first, it was all him, but eventually I was so horny that I couldn't take it anymore. It was a fight for dominance. Eventually, he pushed me onto his bed and began to ravage my mouth. After a hot make out session, he trailed downward and began to lick the soft tip of my hard cock. Moaning as he trailed up and down my length.

Finally, he took the entire thing into his mouth and began deepthroating on my cock. I moaned loudly as I felt my dick go down his throat, his wet cavern pleasuring my dick. Never in my life did I ever think that I would have my own cousin sucking my dick. But damn, it was the best blowjob I ever had! Moaning as I cummed into his mouth, he swallowed most of it. He gave a cum filled kiss and I tasted myself for the first time. It was sweet, but had a little salty after taste. He went back down to my asshole. He stuck his tongue out and began to lick my virgin ass. I could feel his warm, wet tongue licking inside me.

Lying, there I was blinded by pleasure and lust. The blindness ended when his tongue stopped working its pleasurable magic. Just lying there, I saw him suck on his fingers. I was lost but, he began to suck on my dick, but that was just a distraction. He inserted a finger into me making moan even louder. He stopped sucking me and added a second finger, and he began to pummel my prostate sending me into a state of bliss. This state of pure lust and pleasure was something I've never felt with any woman. He continued his relentless attack on my prostate making me moan louder and louder.

All of a sudden he removed his talented figures, which made me whine in protest. Positioning himself, his hard cock brushed my entrance making me moan in want. Smiling, he shoved himself all the way into me. Yelling in pure pleasure, Jasper let his animal instincts kick in. Ruthlessly he pounded my virgin ass, slamming against my prostate again and again. The sound of his hips hitting my ass echoed off the walls. Stroking myself I felt getting ever closer to orgasm. Jasper continued pounding into me, with no end in sight to his ruthless pace.

I lost it stroking myself I cummed all over myself, and my ass muscles clenched down on his cock. Jasper lost it as well, when my tight ass clenched on his cock. His cum filled up my ass, even after he finished cumming, he continued to pound my ass. He stopped and pulled himself out of me and licked the cum on my chest. When, he licked up all the cum on my chest he licked all of the cum flowing out of my tight ass.

Kissing me I tasted the cum mixed with his saliva. Never before in my life have I ever felt so pleasure before. Never before have I ever felt so good in bed with someone else. Before this I would thought this impossible, but I put his cock into my mouth and began to suck. Jasper moaned and he put his hand on my head and pushed his full length into my mouth. My gag reflex happened and Jasper, didn't stop until the reflex no longer occurred. Finally, I continued sucking his hard cock and he cummed down my throat. I gave him another deep kiss and we continued to make out with a battle of the tongues.

Jasper broke the kiss and got on all fours, wiggling his ass. Quickly and without warning I forcefully pushed my dick into his ass. My animal instincts took over and pounded into him ruthlessly. Jasper whispered something under his breath as continued to fuck him. Feeling that I was close I fucked him harder, as I cummed into his ass. I pulled out of him and we began to kiss again. We fell asleep in each other's arms, fully removed from our stress and relationship problems…


End file.
